First Father's Day
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: A one shot sequel to A Second Chance At Love. Roman is celebrating his first Father's Day with Keely and their son. Will it bring many surprises? A sweet little Father's Day story. Roman/OC.


Just a sweet little Father's Day One Shot. Hope you all enjoy it. A one shot sequel to A Second Chance At Love. Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own my OC only. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Keely smiled as she got everything for Father's Day. It would be Roman and Garrett's first. Garrett was nine months old and spoiled. Keely had to laugh. Roman took Garrett everywhere. They had father/son bonding pretty much every day. Now, Keely and Garrett were shopping for Roman's Father's Day gift.

"Okay little man. What should we get daddy?" She asked her nine month old son as they looked through the mall. "No idea huh." She laughed as Garrett just gave her a smile. "Well, I guess I will have to pick out daddy something."

"I hope you're talking to Garrett and not yourself." She turned to see Kari there.

"I am." She laughed. "He has no idea what to get Roman for Father's day."

"I know the feeling." Kari replied and smiled at her two week old little girl. "I'm shopping and have no what to get Nick."

"Who knew they would be so hard to shop for." Keely laughed. "So, what are you guys doing for Father's Day?"

"We are taking Nick out and then giving him his gifts. We mailed his dad's gift and I gave my dad his yesterday." She looked at Keely. "It's hard for my dad sometimes. He misses Seth but time heals."

"It does." Keely smiled. "And I can't thank your mom and dad enough for being so supportive to me. They didn't make me feel like I was betraying Seth when Roman and I got together and had Garrett. And that meant the world to me. That's why I send your dad a Father's Day gift from me, Garrett and Roman."

"That was very thoughtful of you." Kari smiled. "And you never have to feel like you betrayed Seth. He would be happy that you're happy."

"I know." She smiled. "Well enough about this. Let's try to find our husband's some gifts." Kari nodded and they headed into the next store.

They shopped for the next few hours and finally managed to get Nick and Roman Father's Day Gift. Keely was exhausted by the time they got home. She put Garrett down for a nap and wrapped the gift from Garrett and then the one from her. She hoped Roman liked them both.

"So, what are your Father's Day plans?" Nick asked Roman as they were playing basketball at the gym.

"Keely and I are going to celebrate at home with Garrett. I send my dad his gift and Keely gave her dad his. We wanted to spend our first Father's Day together."

"I think that's sweet."

"What about you?" Roman asked him.

"Just me, Kari and my sweet little angel, Mia."

Roman nodded. "It's great being a dad, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Nick smiled. "I love being a dad and I couldn't imagine my life without Mia. Even when she doesn't sleep through the night or would prefer mommy to daddy. I wouldn't change it."

"I agree." Roman replied. "I couldn't imagine not having Garrett in my life. Being a father is the best thing I've ever done. And I realize that Keely was the person I was meant to find and have that family with. Everything happens for a reason, they say, and I think everything with Avery and just everything. Lead me to this life with Keely and Garrett."

Wow, that's beautiful." Nick replied. "Been mediating have you?"

Roman laughed. "No, I just realize it."

"I think it's great."

"Thanks." Roman laughed.

"Let's finish up this game and head home to our families." Roman nodded and they finished up.

The next day was Father's Day and Keely had everything ready by the time Roman woke up. She had the breakfast made and gifts ready to go.

"Alright, little man. Let's go wake up daddy." She picked Garrett up and they headed into the bedroom. She put Garrett on the bed and let him crawl over to Roman. She sat down on the bed and kissed him. He woke up and looked at her and Garrett. "Happy Father's Day."

He smiled and kissed her. "Thanks." He picked Garrett up and sat him in his lap. "And thanks to you little man."

"We have breakfast waiting for you and gifts." She smiled.

"Well, then let's go." He smiled and tickled Garrett and got out of bed. They headed into the kitchen and Roman smiled when he saw the table. He turned to his wife and kissed her again. "This looks good."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I hope so." They sat down and had breakfast and then moved to open the gifts. "This one is from Garrett." She said as she helped Garrett give it to Roman.

He smiled as he unwrapped the gift. "This is great." He smiled at Garrett. "Thanks little man." He admired the stepping stone with Garrett's hand prints and the coffee mug with Garrett's picture.

"Now, this one is from me." Keely smiled and handed him the gift. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He said as he opened it. He looked at the picture frame. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I found out the other day and I thought the perfect Father's Day gift was another baby." She looked at him. "You're happy about this right?"

He looked at the picture of the ultrasound and then at his wife. "I'm happy." He smiled and kissed her. "This is the best news. I hope we have a little girl."

Keely laughed. "Why?"

"Because we need a little girl who looks like you. Because little man here looks like me." He smiled. "And I want a daddy's girl. Plus it makes sense to have one of each for now."

"For now?" She laughed as she put Garrett in the baby swing. "How many more do you want?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I was thinking we need at least three kids total. So, one more after our new little one."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well, let's see after we have two little ones to take care of."

"Deal." He smiled. He sat down and she sat down by him as he pulled her to him. It had been a great Father's Day. And he was grateful and thankful for his family. And he couldn't wait for the next chapter in their life.

Please Review! 


End file.
